<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shiro's Predicament by MetaAllu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797193">Shiro's Predicament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu'>MetaAllu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Painplay, Predicament Bondage, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Torture, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sub shiro stuck between nipple clamps and a huge 4 inch thick dildo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shiro's Predicament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cadets at the Garrison think Keith is a total hardass. Shiro, with clamps around his nipples, pulling cruelly, standing on his tippy toes to avoid sinking his well-prepped ass down onto a 4-inch thick dildo, thinks they have no fucking idea.</p><p>They’d been preparing this scene for the last week, and when Shiro had stripped down in the middle of the dungeon they’d rented for the night, he’d found himself fully hard before he’d even had the chance to get his underwear off.</p><p>The truth is, Shiro gets off on the pain, he gets off on the torture. And Keith loves to torture.</p><p>Keith, who is standing there, watching him, circling him like a carrion bird. He has a riding crop in one hand, expression completely blank, setting Shiro only further on edge.</p><p>The crop snaps against his back.</p><p>“Up straight.”</p><p>Shiro shifts his posture, pushing his chest out and hissing when the change pulls his nipples just that much tighter, the clamps around his nipples anchored to the cuffs around his ankles.</p><p>“If I hadn’t trained you myself, I’d think you were just some random mongrel,” Keith admonishes. “Honestly, the way you’re carrying yourself is pathetic.” The crop snaps at the back of Shiro’s burning calves and he howls, heels planting heavily onto the floor.</p><p>The dildo breaches him, the head stretching him open before popping inside. Tears spring to the corners of his eyes as the chains kept taught by his stretched legs slacken just that much.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir,” he manages to choke out.</p><p>The crop comes down on his calves again. “Up, mutt.”</p><p>It takes him a few agonizing seconds to force himself back up onto his toes. His calves hurt so badly he shakes, the dildo sliding back out aching almost as much as its entry, and his nipples are pulled so taut he screams.</p><p>He can only stay upright for a few seconds before he’s collapsing down, further this time. His knees wobble, and he sinks, more screams leaving him as the toy pushes back into his hole, the fat head popping wetly in, followed by another few inches as he struggles.</p><p>He curls in on himself, sweat dripping down his face, his arms, his back. Tears pour down his cheeks, pooling along his jawline before falling. Keith slaps him across the face.</p><p>“I said UP!”</p><p>“I can’t!” he cries. Keith slaps his other cheek. “Sir! I can’t, sir! Please. Please, have mercy. It hurts.”</p><p>“What hurts?”</p><p>Shiro whimpers. Every inch of him aches. His muscles burn, his hole is sore, his nipples are so hot and sensitive they feel cold. He’s naked, shivering in the slightly cool room, sweat making him colder. It’s everything he wants.</p><p>The crop comes down on his back.</p><p>“I said what. Hurts?”</p><p>“Everything,” he moans. He’s shaking harder, sliding further down onto the obscene dildo that feels like it’s filling every inch of space inside of him as it spreads him open, forces his body to make room for it.</p><p>“Tell me you like it.”</p><p>He hurts more than he ever has in his life, burns everywhere, stings everywhere. His cock is throbbing between his legs, and when it twitches, Keith crops him there, too.</p><p>“I like it.”</p><p>“Why do you like it?”</p><p>“Because it’s what you want.”</p><p>“That’s right. And who am I?”</p><p>“My master.”</p><p>“Whose body is this?” At that, Keith grabs his hips and pushes him down, further onto the dildo.</p><p>“Yours!” Shiro cries. “It’s y-yours!”</p><p>Keith pushes harder.</p><p>“Yours, sir!” Shiro blurts. “Please! Please, it’s so big! I can’t take it!”</p><p>Keith lets go. He snaps the crop.</p><p>“Up straight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come play on <a href="https://twitter.com/hellostarshine_/">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>